


You Knew?

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma saw a side of Miyoshi he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, for now.
> 
> I feel stupid for putting this on another fandom by mistake. (If you saw that, yeah please don't laugh holy crap lol)

The rain was pouring heavily.

 

It rendered the streets almost empty as the people chose to be warm in their own houses. 

 

_Almost empty_

 

Because as Sakuma stands there on that silent part of the street, he saw something he shouldn't have. 

 

••••

"What's brings you here, Sakuma-san?" Kaminaga looks to him, expression almost unreadable. But Sakuma has been with them for a long time now. Some practice with them made him see through things a bit and he didn't miss how amused Kaminaga looked. 

 

"Miyoshi." Was all Sakuma could utter.

 

Kaminaga's eyebrow raised as he further waits for a continuation.

 

"Miyoshi," Sakuma started, since he realized Kaminaga isn't going to ask about it. "Does he," He pauses and resisted the urge to gulp. "Does he like cats?"

 

The raised eyebrow is then accompanied by widened eyes. The look of complete amusement now evident on Kaminaga's face. Sakuma knew he hit something he shouldn't have and he cursed inwardly when the other man smirks.

 

"Why are you interested?"

 

_Screw it, he's not going to answer seriously. Or is he even going to answer it without any exchange or payment. I should have expected it._

 

Sakuma sighs, and gets the coat resting on the chair. "Nevermind it. Thank you."

 

He grabs his hat and begins to walk away when he heard Kaminaga reply,

 

"He seems quite fond of them, but denies so."

 

The lieutenant stops on his tracks and smiles a bit. He wipes it off before turning to face the spy, "I'll get you something on my way as payment."

 

••••

 

It's raining again this day. It has been a week since he saw Miyoshi that other day.

 

Though this time, Sakuma actually approached him.

 

"Kaminaga was right." Sakuma stands there, holding his umbrella. He stares at Miyoshi who's crouched down. The shorter man's one hand holding the umbrella, and the other giving foods to a cat.

 

"What is he right about?" Miyoshi replies nonchalantly, not even bothering to gaze at Sakuma. His eyes are focused on the ground. On the black cat that he's now giving foods to. 

 

Sakuma closes his eyes,

"I'm not part of your mission or anything. You don't have to act like you don't know." 

 

Miyoshi didn't reply for mere seconds, he just continues to stare at the cat who seems to be enjoying its treat.

"I assure you, whatever it might be that Kaminaga said is a lie."

 

Sakuma chuckles, "Yeah. I can see that." Miyoshi looks up to glare at him, before returning his gaze to the feline.

"I got it from the lady downtown who gave me these fishes. But I do not want to eat it. Nor will they; so I'm giving it to this fellow."

 

The droplets of the rain became more heavy. "I saw you here the other day too."

 

"Has Sakuma-san become my stalker?" The cat seems to have finished eating. It approached Miyoshi who extends his hand to it. 

 

"You like cats, don't you?" 

 

"I asked first." The cat is now slowly and affectionately rubbing its head on Miyoshi's hand and purrs.

 

"Perhaps, yeah. That could be it." Sakuma shrugs, he's trying to hide his laughter. "I answered yours, answer mine. It's fair."

 

"No, I hate cats." Miyoshi replies and withdraws his hand to stand up straight. The said cat instead goes around Miyoshi and continues to purr around him. 

 

"Doesn't look like it."  Sakuma smiles.

 

Miyoshi crouches down once again and gently scratches the head of the feline, it purrs again as if enjoying it.

 

"If you hate cats, you wouldn't--"

 

Miyoshi didn't let him finish. "Save it. Don't tell them. Hatano and Kaminaga won't let me hear the end of it once they know I admitted."

 

Sakuma had to bite his lips to stop the retort that might end up on Miyoshi glaring at him again.

 

"I'm going to go away for a mission."

 

"Where?"

 

Miyoshi, again, didn't answer.

 

"Will you always visit the cat to check on him?" Sakuma inquires, he knows Miyoshi won't tell him about his mission.

 

_I should be thankful that he told me he has a mission, at the very least._

 

He couldn't help but stare at Miyoshi's back. 

 

The man finally stands up.

"Shall we go back, Lieutenant? It's getting cold."

 

"Yeah, it is." Sakuma sees Miyoshi's back as he walks ahead. He was about to follow, if he didn't feel something rubbing his shoes. He looks down and sees the cat Miyoshi is fond of, purring at him. Sakuma smiles, crouches down and gives it one good pat  before following Miyoshi.

 

 ••••

 

It was raining yet again.

 

Just like _those_ days.

 

Sakuma is standing on the same spot, staring at that memorable corner.

_Except it looks more lonely now._

 

He walks and approaches the lone feline taking shelter from a small roof of the store next to it.

 

The moment the cat saw him, it ran to him and began to rub its head on his feet. 

Sakuma smiles a bit and crouches down to pet it. It purrs. He smiles more.

 

That smile is short-lived when he realized something.

 

"You missed him too, right?"

 

As if understanding what he said, the cat momentarily stopped to stare at him. Then he began going around Sakuma, but limited to the space covered by his umbrella. It continues to purr.

 

"Yeah, I miss him too."

 

Sakuma looks at the cat, and continues to reach for it to pet it. The feline stopped moving around and settled in front of him. It continues however, to act affectionately at him.

 

"You don't look sad though, perhaps you knew he wouldn't come back?" Sakuma felt like an idiot talking to a cat, but he didn't regret it.

 

The cat purrs again. He saw an old woman from the small store window placed a box down in front of him and the cat.

 

Upon seeing this, the cat jumps at it and rests.

 

"How nice of you madam, to place it for the cat." Sakuma smiles at the old woman. The old woman stares at him, "Ah, no. I didn't make this in the first place. Rather, the idea wasn't mine."

Sakuma looked a little confused and the lady took it as a hint to continue, "The young man who seems to be fond of that cat started to leave a small box before. It was for the cat. He didn't talk much but he did look happy when the cat is comfortable. So I started to give food to this little one too. That young man, however, stopped coming to visit the cat months ago. He was such a handsome fellow! I wonder when he'll visit again. The cat is growing up fast!"

 

Mouth slightly open and eyes widened, the lady asks if he's okay.

 

Sakuma smiles gently. 

 

 _So he did love them to that point_. 

 

"Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking of whether or not to adopt this cat."

 

"Oh! That would be lovely!" The old woman exclaimed.

 

 

_Perhaps, he knew he wouldn't come back. So he prepared something for this cat..._

 

_No..._

_He's too confident to even think of that. But still..._

 

 

"You could have been more honest, you know. Though I guess that's just your way. Isn't that right, Miyoshi?"

 

Sakuma thought of what would be a good excuse to get Yuuki to agree to keep the cat, or maybe keep it at his own house.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random. Not really connected to canon or anything. I just want to create a fic as an excuse because I want to see "cat-hater" Miyoshi. (Apparently, he said he hates cats or that sort.)
> 
> Bye.


End file.
